


Jaws to D'awws

by HalfContext



Category: Free!
Genre: Club bonding, Food Fight, Gen, Happy times, Jaws, Onesies, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfContext/pseuds/HalfContext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi Swim Club decides to hold their first club sleepover.<br/>However, Rin Matsuoka has a problem with his little sister sleeping with four boys.<br/>And they're wearing onesies.</p>
<p>General happy times. <br/>Slight hints of pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaws to D'awws

“Don’t forget the pajamas!” Nagisa chimed. The Iwatobi Swim Club members were seated on a field at the back of their school. They used their lunch period to get the last minute preparations for their dubbed, Iwatobi Swim Club Bonding Getaway Weekend.

“Of course,” Kou replied and scribbled it down on a piece of paper she had brought with her. 

“The onesies?” Makoto asked as he popped another chip into his mouth, “The ones we bought when we were supposed to be looking for rei’s swimsuit?” 

“What better way to bond?” Kou laughed. “Even I bought one,”

“See, Mako? You don’t want to be the odd one out and forget it at home!” Nagisa enjoyed them too much it seemed. Makoto sighed and resigned to his fate.

“Alright then, let’s go over this one more time just so everyone knows who’s bringing what,” Kou began listing off the things each of them were to bring to Haru’s house later that night. Haru’s house seemed to be the most logical and reasonable place to have their sleepover. It had more than enough room, no parents, and was extremely cost effective! Being a budding club, they were not given much in terms of funds from the school yet. So it was the Nanase residence it was! 

Haru did not mind either way, if anything he would be more comfortable having access to his own facilities, most importantly his own bathtub that no one could deny him from sitting himself in. So Haru agreed with no fuss. 

\--c--

Haru had changed out of his school uniform to sport something more comfortable. He had just about finished tidying up the two spare bedrooms in his house, where they would most likely sleep. If they even got there, Haru could almost guess that knowing Makoto and Nagisa, they probably would end up passed out in the living room, unwilling to admit that they were tired.

The doorbell rang and upon opening it he found Makoto with a calm and cheerful expression, holding a duffle bag and a large grocery bag. Haru moved to the side to let him in. “I brought the snacks and dinner,” He said as he shuffled his sneakers off. Haru didn’t need to tell him where to put his bag, Makoto just knew.

The next doorbell brought Rei and Nagisa, bringing drinks, some games, and more snacks into the Nanase household. They also brought the noise level that accompanied the excitement and energy that was Nagisa. “You can put your things upstairs,” Haru called as he led them to one of the spare bedrooms. 

Makoto was busy taking out the snacks and food in the kitchen while Rei and Nagisa bickered over how they were going to organize themselves with one bed. “We should change into the pajamas too,” Rei added.

“Good idea!” And Nagisa must have begun undressing, from the wail and sputtering that was coming from upstairs.

The door rung which caused a rush to the door to welcome their last guest. “Hey guys! I brought the deco kit and drinks,” Kou was dubbed the Memory Maker. The one who was responsible for pictures and decorating them. Kou had the supplies handy and dug up her old polaroid camera from her closet in addition to her trusty digital camera.

“Hurray! I’ve always wanted to use one!” Nagisa noticed the others attire of the others, “Where are your uniforms?”

His reply was a collective “Wha?” and “Were we-”

“Pajamas on! Now!” And Nagisa exerted his will with a shove up the stairs.

This found all the club members decked out in fuzzy onesie glory. Haru with a small dolphin print over a wave design, while Makoto sported a seeming abstract onesie. His arms and back were black while the front was white. It was as close to a killer whale they had at the store. Nagisa wore a blue coloured flannel onesie with snowflakes and penguins peppering it, while Rei’ had rainbow printed butterflies all over his dark purple onesie. Kou had on a light grey and white owl onesie. It had extra fabric on the sleeves that were cut in the shape of feathers. 

Their first pictures of the night was of them posing with their outfits with various expressions. They had to make 5 for as a keepsake for every member of course! Add sugary drinks and breaking out of the snacks and music, and this left them a jittery and a little more comfortable in their attire.

“Let’s watch a movie!” They were settled around the table in the living room, avidly decorating the polaroids with the markers, stickers, and glitter-gel pens that Kou had brought. And those were only those taken in the past three hours!

“Can we Haru?” Makoto asked, turning to their host. This brought Nagisa, Rei, and Kou to reiterate him. 

“Sure,” Haru replied as he looked to the tv and shelf that was supposed to be a DVD shelf. It wasn’t much used since he was never really home. The TV was only really ever used when Haru wanted to catch up in current news. 

“What movies do you have?” Rei shifted over to the shelf to examine the collection. There were only two shelves of DVDs really. The rest were knick-knacks that Haru didn’t really give much mind. 

Makoto following too, “Let’s see,”

“Well, there’s...”

“Haru can decide,” Kou declared as she put the finishing touches on her group picture polaroid. She looked up, “It’s his house, he should pick the movie as payment for us invading his home for a whole weekend,”

He gave it some thought, before he uttered, “Jaws.”

\--c--

Rin had bit the bullet and come home for the weekend. It had been a couple weeks and his mother was starting to call nightly along with the incessant texts and voice messages his sister left too. He _was_ fairly close to home compared to the others who attended Samezuka Academy, so he caught the train after classes and swim practice ended. 

He finally entered his house after fishing his pockets for his house key, Samezuka used ID cards for everything, and announced his arrival he didn’t hear the stomping sounds of his sister. His mother was in the kitchen and welcomed him warmly, peppering him with kisses and hugs. She herded him to the dining room table and went to reheated leftovers for him. “I love you too, mom,” He repeated for the third time. “Where’s Kou?” he asked, rightly suspicious now. She would have heard the ruckus and come down to greet him by now. Was she out?  
“Oh she’s out with her club members,” their mother replied dismissively/offhandedly, “They were having a bonding sleepover with the swim club she joined,”

Rin instantly tensed, “The swim club?”

“Oh course,” his mother returned with a tray that held sweet smelling stew. “I think that’s the only club she’s joined this year. I’m glad she’s making new friends in high school,” 

“Mom! A sleepover?” Rin quickly remembered his manners and barked out a “Thanks for the food.” 

No matter how much he acted aloof and uncaring, he could not deny the effects of a home cooked meal at calming his high-strung nerves. As he ate and his chatted with his mother, Rin deduced his mother had no idea the club Kou joined consisted of only boys. No wonder she wasn’t the slightest bit concerned about the sleepover. He’d have to have a talk with Kou when he found them. 

\--c--

_Whose idea was this?!_ Makoto was not enjoying the movie. 

They had moved the table to the side of the room to make space for their feet and to lounge. They had made popcorn and ad various bowls of candy and chips scattered about them. The lights were turned off and the volume turned up for the full movie experience. 

The large screen depicted the great white shark snatching a little boy off his surfboard. Makoto glanced to his right to find Haru almost mesmerized. His mouth was hanging open in a small ‘o’ and his hand was frozen in the popcorn bowl, his attention completely on the screen. 

Makoto turned to his left to find Rei leaned back, propped by his arms with an almost bored expression. It didn’t match the bright colours of his onesie at all. He had commented at previous parts of the movie about how unrealistic it was. “It doesn’t look appealing at all,” He was quickly shushed by Haru when a shot of the ocean came on.

The ocean had an opposite effect on him. Even though it was long ago, there was always that split second of tense anxiety when he saw the large open skies and water that seemed to go on forever. Being reminded that there were things that enjoyed the taste the human did not make matters any better. Plus he was a sucker for the music amplifying his anxiety. He may be glancing away from the screen in an attempt to disengage from the movie and not twitch and avoid bringing attention to himself. 

Beside Rei was Nagisa. He was the most excited about this movie. For all of Rei’s commenting and Haru’s intense focus, Nagisa cheered. For the shark. For the blood. For the gore. He would comment on the effects of the movie too. “There would be guts spewed all over the place if the shark attacked that guys navel,” or “You’d think the blood in the water would attract other sharks and fish to the area too!” 

Nagisa wasn’t helping Makoto’s movie experience at all! A loud crescendo and yell from Nagisa Makoto’s attention back to the screen in time to see the face of a shark come out of the misty water and ram the shark cage and a diver. Judging by the way Haru turned to him, Makoto _may_ have made a shrill noise himself and twitched.

He twitched again when a white flash came from his left. When his vision returned, he knew that Kou had taken a candid picture of them. She was pretty good at it, taking pictures of memorable moments. He had four or five polaroids in his onesie pocket as proof of it. “Your faces are priceless!” 

“I would like a copy,” Haru called over the laughter and noise of the movie. Makoto saw that small smile. He wanted a picture of Makoto in mid-twitch of a cult classic movie. _sigh_

\--c-- 

Where are you? -R 

Why are you texting me now? I’m at a Sleepover -K

Like location, where? And I’m home for the weekend -R

Har  
Kou-chan is in the middle of a Club Bonding Getaway Weekend   
and can’t come to the phone right now! She’ll be returned on Suneax/1:! -K

Kou! Come home right now -R

Rin was ticked off. Those punks. He easily figured out Haru. As in Haru Nanase, as in Haru Nanase’s house. Rin set off after searching Kou’s room for an address. She would have made a note on how to get there or an address. “I’m heading out for a bit, mom,” he called when he walked by the living room. 

It was dark, but he found his way to the house. He recognized the gate and building from his childhood and the path he took felt familiar to his feet. When he got there, he was faced with a decision. Knock on the front door or shimmy through the back like he used to when they were kids. .

\--c--

The subdued music matched the underwater setting, and the face that suddenly appeared through what looked like a shark-bite shaped hole made everyone jump. The screen door to the side suddenly opening caused the group to panic and jump to their feet. The shape of a man stood there, illuminated only by the light emanating from the movie. “You’re watching Jaws?”

“Rin?!” Haru flipped on the lights.

“What are you doing here?” Rei questioned, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. It was supposed to be a peaceful getaway with swim club members only! It wasn't supposed to be a joint sleepover with Samezuka!. 

Rin ignored his question and turned a piercing glare at his sister. “What are you doing?”

“I’m having a sleepover, with my club members,” Gou replied raising an eyebrow. Wasn’t it obvious? They were in pyjamas and watching a movie!

“They’re guys,” Rin deadpanned. 

“Oh, is Rin-chan worried?” Nagisa piped in, “You are a good big brother, but there’s nothing to worry about,”

“Yes, Gou-san is safe in my house,” Haru continued.

“I get it brother, but I can’t just not go to the club events, I’m the manager!” Gou grabbed his arm and led him in, “we’re watching Jaws. You really like that movie, remember?” She patted his shoulders urged him to take her seat cushion.

“If you are so worried for Gou-chan you can-” Makoto stopped short and turned to Haru, it was his house after all. “...stay?” 

Haru readily nodded. “Let’s get back to watching the movie,” he added as he rewound the tape. 

Rin’s eye twitched with annoyance. Gou was being so stubborn. “I’m not leaving you here,” he muttered to her. “And what are you all wearing?!”

“Onesies,” they answered in unison with varying degrees of laughter, scorn, and dread. 

“I don’t even want to know why,”

And so there were 6 inhabitants in the Nanase residence. 

They grumpy as he was, Rin could not help being fully engrossed in the movie. His favourite parts were when the shark (the main character of the movie!) had the most action. It was a good movie, a masterpiece in cinematography and animatronics! Rin wasn’t surprised to see Mako subtly hide under his onesie hood when the shark made it’s appearance or that Haru seemed to inch closer to the screen when shots of the big open water came into view for more than 3 seconds. He also wasn’t afraid to debate on the realistic nature of the shark, acting, and line delivery with that punk named Rei while furiously grabbing handfuls of popcorn from the bowl Nagisa was holding in his lap. However he was as stunned as the others when a camera flashed from the other side of the room. 

“Damn it Gou! Don’t _make_ evidence that I hung out with these losers!” Rin proceeded to chase his annoying sister for the camera much to the laughter of the others. His scowl wasn’t as intense as it could have been when Gou, fits of laughter, ducked out from under his arms and hopped over a Nagisa who had fallen over laughing at the Matsuoka sibling’s antics. 

“You look like the shark in Jaws!” Makoto sputtered out between bouts of laughter as he snaped a shot using the polaroid camera. 

Rin growled, or at least attempted to be angry, “There’s two?!”

“Quick! shoot him with Kinoko no Yama!!” Rin had just enough time to duck just before a rain of mushroom shaped chocolate coated cookies came flying at him from one side of the room.

“Wha-Hey!” Rin retorted with a lopsided smile as he threw a handful of Poifull jelly beans back. 

“He doesn’t have a onesie! Shun the non-believer!” Rei chimed in as he whipped a Koalas March cookie at Rin. 

Rin got out a “You guys are going to get it!” before a flash went off again.

Rin showed up in many other pictures of Iwatobi Swim Club’s First Sleepover Getaway. 

Gou left a polaroid in his bedroom of that night, one that depicted them passed out in the living room, as a keepsake anyway. The rest stayed in an album Gou began for the swim club.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt that sort of got out of hand. I can never keep to the point :/  
> I am also not that good at writing dialogue I realized... 
> 
> Sorry anon!


End file.
